Cuerpo de Humano Alma de Dragon
by EnderDeath
Summary: (Adv: Yaoi) Una traicion Que le hara decidir Una decision Que acabara en tragedia Una tragedia Que les dejara una gran cicatriz Una cicatriz Que los marcara para siempre ¿Que harias si todos los que creias amigos y familia te traicionaran? ¿Si tuvieras que abandonar tu hogar para poder vivir? ¿Y si tuvieras el poder de vengarte? Descubre como el tranquilo Hipo planeara su venganza.
1. Prologo

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic sobre HTTYD, espero que sean gentiles conmigo (Que conste no se me dan bien las presentaciones o saludos =D )**

**_Disclaimer: How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, si no de Cressida Cowel y Dreamworks. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi autoría._**

* * *

**Prologo**

Hipo Horrendo Abejado III, el hijo inteligente del fornido vikingo Estoico, el Vasto. Suena bien, ¿no? Pues no, Hipo era marginado por su aldea, por no tener la fuerza o mentalidad de un _verdadero vikingo_, y ser el hijo del jefe no ayudaba. Todo cambio cuando durante un ataque de dragones consiguio derribar a un **Furia Nocturna**, el vastago maldito del Rayo y La Muerte misma. En su busca fue, pero matarlo no pudo. Desde entonces ambos conectaron sus almas y corazones de manera que ni el mismisimo Odín, con todo su poder, podria separarlos. El dia en que Hipo y Desdentao (el nombre que le dio al Furia Nocturna) consiguieron derrotar al Muerte Roja, Hipo penso que los dias de humillaciones pararian. Pobre chico, aun no se imaginaba lo que se le vendria encima.

**Estoico POV**

_6 meses despues de_

* * *

_HTTYD»_

Por fin habia conseguido terminar la reunion con los jefes de las islas vecinas, los tratados de paz estaban firmados, unicamente subir al barco y marcharse. -**¡Bocon, suelta los amarres y prepara el cargamento de nuestros invitados!** -dijo el pelirrojo-. Bocon no tardo en terminar la tarea y hacer zarpar el barco, pero, estando este un poco alejado del muelle, un Tambor Trueno y un Muerte Susurrante cayeron sobre el barco, peleando sobre este. El Muerte Susurrante rasgo las velas e hirio a varios hombres con sus espinas, mientras que el Tambor Trueno destrozo gran parte del barco con un potente rugido. Luego ambos siguieron luchando y alejandose del barco, que se estaba undiendo.

Para suerte de Estoico, no hubo victimas mortales. Sin embargo, ni que decir que los jefes de las otras aldeas gritaban aun mas que el Tambor Trueno. Y como no, segun él, todo esto era culpa de su debil y escualido hijo.

**Hipo Pov**

Uf, menudo dia habia tenido, para empezar habia tenido que separar a un Muerte Susurrante de un Tambor Trueno que estaban peleando, aun no se el porque. Luego tuve que ayudar a unos jinetes novatos a seleccionar la especie de dragon que queria, luego ayudamos a un Nadder herido y lo llevamos a la academia y despues, junto con Patapez y Astrid ayudamos a conseguir provisiones para el invierno, que estaba cerca. Desdentao y yo estabamos agotados, queriamos llegar a casa y descansar, pero mi padre tenia otros planes.

**Narrador Pov**

Hipo llego a su casa y justo al abrir la puerta vio a su padre, sentado frente a él, su cara lo decia todo.

**Ho-ho-hola papa, ¿Que tal el dia?, seguro que muy ajetreado, sera mejor que descanses, yo me voy y asi no te molesto** -dijo nervioso-.

**Oh, no te preocupes por eso Hipo** -dijo casi malevolamente el pelirrojo-, **de echo te estaba esperando, pasa y sientate** -esto ultimo lo dijo como una orden-.

**¡Hipo, esto no puede seguir asi, los dragones causan mas problemas de los que solucionan, Berk a entrado en guerra por culpa de estas lagartijas super-desarrolladas!** -dijo ya vociferando- **Por suerte he encontrado la manera de llegar a un acuerdo** -esto a Hipo no le gusto nada-.** Desterraremos a todos los dragones de Berk**.

**¿¡Que?!, ¡No-no puedes hacer eso!** -dijo llorando el pequeño vikingo- **Yo no podria vivir sin los dragones ¡No podria vivir sin Desdetao!** -Dijo llorando y gritando-.

¡Como puedes elegir a unos animales sobre mi, que soy tu padre!

-Dijo el rudo vikingo, mas furioso que triste-.

El castaño ya no lo soportó mas, asi que por primera vez, estallo -** ¿Quieres saber porque? Es muy facil: Porque tu nunca me has querido como hijo. Siempre te has sentido avergonzado de mi, ¡estabas tan decepcionado que cuando lograba algo, lo ignorabas! ¡Nunca me apoyas en nada! ¡TU NO ERES MI PADRE!** -en ese momento recibio un fuerte golpe que lo dejo sin aire-

**Esta bien, si asi lo quieres, seras tratado como un dragon. Preparate, mañana en seras sentenciado en la academia**

_Hipo no pudo responder, aun no se habia recuperado del golpe; sin embargo, Patapez lo habia oido todo, se habia acercado a avisarle a Hipo de la llegada de una plaga de Terrores Terribles, pero al oir esto, salio corriendo para poder idear un plan, pero, ¿Que podia hacer el en contra del jefe?_-.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui el primer capitulo. ¿Que plan podria idear Patapez, él solo? ¿Llegara a tiempo para salvar a Hipo? No lo sabreis ya que a mi me encantan las tragedias, asi que ¿Podria morir Hipo? Bueno, esperare sus comentarios. Amenazas de muerte, cartas de amor, tomatazos, todo en review**


	2. Capitulo 1: Sentencia de Muerte

**Para empezar quiero agradecer a tod s l s que se molestaron en leer el prologo. Creo a alguien le dio un paro cardiaco, pero luego revivio ;) . Y aqui lo tienen, el primer capitulo. Que lo disfruten :D.**

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, si no de Cressida Cowel y Dreamworks. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Sentencia de Muerte**

**Hipo Pov**

Me habian tomado como prisionero junto con Desdentao. Mi amigo dio sufuciente guerra como para que nos tuvieran que poner juntos. Nos habian encerrado en la Academia, junto con otros dragones. Por primera vez no sabia que hacer, estaba en blanco, abrazado a mi hermano*, llorando, esperando un milagro.

**Patapez Pov**

¿Como puede el jefe sacrificar a su hijo y quedarse tal cual? Necesito un plan, pero no puedo yo solo, y los demas no han querido ayudarme.

_Flashback_

Corria lo mas rapido que mis piernas me dejaban, acercandome a la Academia, donde estaban todos. Cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que ha ninguno les importaba, es mas, Astrid incluso parecia feliz. ¿Pero que pasaba aqui, se habia olvidado todo el mundo de lo que Hipo ha echo por nosotros? Me enoje cuando Chusco empezo a insultar a Hipo y, comtra mi naturaleza, le di un tremendo golpe en la cara, lanzandolo al suelo; entonces sali de alli.

_Fin del Flashback_

**Narrador Pov**

_«Toc, toc»_

**¿Quien sera?** -dijo el rubio, dirigiendose a la puerta-

**Hola, Patapez** -Dijo el primo de Hipo, apareciendo tras la puerta-

**¿Mo-Mocoso, ¿que haces 'tú' aqui?** -dijo Patapez sorprendido- **¿No deberias estar celebrando con el resto de la aldea que Hipo va a morir?** -dijo casi escupiendole las palabras en la cara-

**De eso mismo se trata** -dijo el pelinegro- **Necesito tu ayuda para salvarle**

.

Esto dejo en shock al rubio, que se quedo mirando a su "amigo" con la boca entreabierta, preguntandose porque precisamente Mocoso queria salvar a Hipo

**Antes de que digas nada, la razon de que le quiera salvar es porque. . . siempre he admirado a Hipo, siempre he tenido... envidia de él. Sus inventos, su inteligencia, eran cosas que pasaban desapercibidos para algunos, pero no para mi. Siempre le he admirado, pero no se porque hasta hoy, no he tenido valor de decirselo a alguien.** -dijo triste y feliz a la vez

**Esta bien Mocoso, pero ¿Como vamos nosotros dos solos a salvar a Hipo?** -dijo Patapez, un poco conmovido por la historia de Mocoso-.

**Me imaginaba que dirias eso...** -dijo el azabache con una sonrisa en el rostro- **...por eso he pedido refuerzos**

En ese momento Bocon, Gothi y Brusca (esta ultima un poquito sonrojada) entraron por la puerta, todos para intentar salvar a Hipo

**Bien, pero hat un problema, seguimos siendo 5 contra toda una aldea** -dijo Patapez bajandoles los animos a todos-.

**Aaa, pero parece que hay un factor con el que no has contado** -Dijo Bocon con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro- **El factor Dragon**.

**¡Por supuesto, como no lo habre pensado antes!** -dijo euforico Patapez-. **Con las habilidades de los dragones adecuados podriamos salvar a Hipo y sacarlo de Mema. Ahora solo falta por decir el plan y repartirnoslo.**

_Todos estuvieron hasta el alba discutiendo como salvar a Hipo, puliendo cada vez mas el plan hasta que no hubiera fallos, explicando cada uno su parte y memorizandola._

**Bien, repasemos una ultima vez: Gothi y Bocon, hablad con Estoico, intentad haxmcerle cambiar de idea; Mocoso, aseguranos la salida, pon trampas para los que seguro nos perseguiran; Brusca, tu yo iremos a reclutar el maximo de dragones que necesitemos. ¿Lo habeis entendido todos?** -dijo autoritariamente Patapez- **¡Entendido!** -dijeron todos al unisono-. **Bien, porque nuestro plan empieza... Ahora** -Y con esto cada uno salio hacia su destino.

Oo

* * *

**Por favor, no me asesinen por poner que Astrid se alegra de que Hipo muera, en el capitulo 3 explicare las razones. Se me ocurrio ayer una idea para los que esten interesados en saber el capitulo siguiente. El/La que me deje el comentario mas gracioso ya sea de una amenaza, tomatazo, carta de amor, comentario... le dare un pequeño adelanto de la {muy} interesante combersacion que tendran Bocon y Estoico, combersacion que afectara mucho a la trama, y a Hipo; ademas de los dragones que son imprescindibles para el plan. Bueno, creo que eso es todo, gracias por leer este capitulo.**

Se **despide:**

**EnderDeath**


	3. Capitulo 2: Huida Draconiana

**:'( Estoy triste. Hiba a hacer un capitulo fantastico, pero en el momento de colgarlo se me fue la electr. Pero no me rendi }:-) Segui escribiendo hasta tener una mera copia de lo que era el original. Sin embargo me quedo bastante bien. :D. Sin mas demoras aqui lo tienen.**

**_Disclaimer: How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, si no de Cressida Cowel y Dreamworks. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi autoría._**

* * *

X

**Rescate, Huida y... ¿Dragones?**

**Desdentao Pov**

No podia quedarme tal cual mientras mi hermano* estaba ahi, llorando y compadeciendose. Debia movilizar a los dragones, y eso hice, pero de una manera mas directa que rugiendo.

_Escuchadme, tengo unas fatidicas noticias: Al parecer estos odiosos humanos piensan acabar con la vida del proximo __**[SPOILER]**__ ¡Y eso no podemos permitirlo!_ -Dijo el dragon negro muy alterado y preocupado-.

_¿Que quiere que hagamos señor? Estamos todos aqui encerrados_ -contesto quien parecia ser Garfios-.

_Bueno, realmente no todos, señor, esta él_ -dijo una voz femenina; Tormenta-.

_No, ¡No!, no le confiaria la vida de mi am... ejem, mi hermano, a un dragon tan ruin como Krinox._

_Entonces, hay otra opcion_ -dijo otra voz femenina, pero mas grave; Barrilete-. _Mi jinete ha ideado un plan para salvar a tu amado, pero necesita la ayuda de los dragones salvajes. He pensado que talvez Krinox pueda avisarles_ -explico la dragona-.

... _Esta bien; en momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Aunque eso suponha pedir ayuda a un Muerte Susurrante. Avisadle_ -Ordenó el Furia Nocturna. Desvio la mirada a su pareja-. _Aguanta, Hipo_

**Bocon Pov**

Debia darme prisa, Gothi me esperaba, debia contarle lo que habia averiguado de Estoico

_Flashback_

Me dirijia al Gran Salon, donde se suponia que debia estar Estoico. Mi plqn era hacerle cambiar de opinion, aunque muy adentro sabia que eso era imposible. Cuando entre en el salon, encontre a Estoico hablando con su hermano, Patón Jorgenson . Cuando advirtio de mi presencia se hacerco a mi, solo para decirme -**"¿Que tal esta el pescado parlanchin que es ese enano? Jajaja" - No se como, reprimi mis ansias de clavar mi espada en su corazon, si es que tenia- ¡Como puedes hacerle esto a un niño! El ha echo por esta tribu mas de lo que ella ha echo por el -objeté, y asi empezamos a discutie. Él no paraba de decir lo que habia sacrificado por nosotros y la gran decepcion que era Hipo; por otro lado le echaba en cara cada gran fallo que ha tenido, cada falta y el gran error que estaba cometiendo, asi hasta que la verdad salio a la luz-... ¡Es tu hijo idiota! -señale. Lo que vino despues me dejo en shock- ¡NO, NO LO ES, HIPO NO ES MI HIJO! -Vocifero, acalkando a todo el mundo-.¿Que quieres decir? -dije, claramente confundido-. Bocon... soy esteril, no puedo tener hijos. Valka me lo confeso en su lecho de muerte -dijo casi sollozando, raro- Por desgracia, no pudo contarme quien era el padre -No necesite mas, habia cumplido lo que iba a hacer, retrasar a Estoico y decirle lo que pensaba sobre él-**

_Fin del Flashback_

Solo espero que Patapez, Patan y Brusca ya hallan rescatado a Hipo

Narrador Pov

**¡Ahora!** -Se escucho antes de que el hacha cayera sobre la cabeza de Hipo. Al momento toda la Academia se lleno de una nieble muy, muy espesa y en el aire flotaba un aroma taaan dulce que los alli presentes quedaron hipnotizados por el dulce aroma. Momento que Patapez, Brusca y Patan aprovecharon para liberar a Hipo y a Desdentao-. **Lo- los dragones, liberenlos** -Fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir el castaño antes de desmayarse, probablemente por la malnutricion, el estres y las noches en vela (delatadas por las grandes ojeras). Patan y Patapez se miraron mutuamente y asintieron.- **Brusca, llevate a Hipo, nosotros liberaremos a los dragones** -Esta solo asintio y se fue. Por su parte, Patan cogio el hacha del verdugo y rompio las cerraduras de los establos, haciendo que muchos de dragones salieran volando y, aprovechando la confusion de los alli presentes, salieron del lugar, direccion a los acantilados. Por su parte, cuando Estoico quiso darse cuenta, solo podia ver a varios Extingehumo y un Tramphocico volando en la lejania; la alfea estaba siendo atacada por Tifoomerang, Nadders, Gronkels, Pesadillas Monstruosas y demas dragones, por su parte el mulle era destruido por Scaldrones y corroidos por los acidos de los Alacambiantes. Pero él sabia donde ir, habia visto a Patapez correr hacia alli antes -**¡A los acantilados!** -Ordeno. De camino alli, muchos vikingos cayeron en grandes lamberintos subterraneos (echos por Muertes Susurrantes) y emboscados por Terrores Terribles, muchisimos. Y cuando llegaron...

**Narrador Pov**

**¡Vamos chicos, montad, rapido!** -dijo Patapez histericamente-.

**¿A que tanta prisa Patapez?** -sono la voz de Estoico por detras suya-.

**Rapido chicos, subid a los dragones, yo me encargo** -Ordeno Bocon pero, en ese momento, casi toda la aldea aparecio detras del pelirrojo. Todos, menos Patapez, que estaba riendo, se prepararon para luchar-.

**¿De que te ries gordinflon?** -pregunto un vikingo anonimo-. **Para empezar, no soy gordo, sino fornido; y para terminar, una de las cosas que aprendi en la academia fue tener siempre un Plan B** - Y dicho esto silvó. Detras de este aparecio un brillo cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que alguien grito: _"Un Pesadilla Voladora"_ y dicho esto el dragon solto su niebla, inmovilizando a toda la aldea alli presente. Aprovechando esto los muchachos salieron volando con sus dragones de alli.

**Eso estubo sorprendente Patapez, pero... ¿Adonde nos dirigimos?** -pregunto Brusca-.

**Al unico lugar donde no nos seguiran: Las Tierras Prohibidas *Musica Dramatica* **

* * *

X

_**Y hasta aqui este cap n° 2. Creo que nadie se esperaba que Hipo no fuera el verdadero hijo de Estoico. Espero que haya estado a la altura de vuestras espectativas. Pero, un momento... ¿Que pasa con Astrid y Chusco? Quereis saverlo ¿verdad? Pues en el siguiente capitulo podreis leerlo, ademas de que desvelare algunas habilidades secretas de los dragones, y en especial de los Furia Nocturna.**_

**Se despide**

**EnderDeath**


	4. Capitulo 3: Respuestas Cristalinas

**_Hola, hola gente (Ya ven que soy penoso con las presentaciones °^°) Antes que nada respondere una pregunta_**

¿Que es un Pesadilla Voladora? de Lady Nightmare thmda

_Es un dragón de tamaño mediano con una apariencia casi fantasmagórica, brilla cual estrella en un tono celeste gracias a unas algas especiales que desprenden luz. Tiene un cuerpo similar al del Skrill y al del Gusafuego, sólo que éste posee brillantes escamas. La Pesadilla Voladora lanza su aliento (con veneno paralizador), que mantiene quieto lo suficiente para acabar con su enemigo._

Y eso es todo _My Lady_

* * *

**Le tenia pensada a Hipo y compañia una aventura mas alla de Las Tierras Prohibidas, descubrir nuevos tipos de dragones y culturas, que Desdentao (Chimuelo/Toothless) vaya demostrando poco a poco sus sentimientos hacia Hipo (Hiccup). Tambien tenia pensado mostrar un poco mas de la cultura vikinga, ademas de otras que tengo en mente ¿Que piensan de eso?. Si teneis alguna sugerencia sobre un tipo de dragon o alguna cultura que querais que Hipo viera decidlo por review o MP. Cuestiones y Preguntas por MP. Sin mas demora el cap 3 :) .**

**_Disclaimer: How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, si no de Cressida Cowel y Dreamworks. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi autoría._**

* * *

**Viaje a las Tierras Prohibidas**

**Narrador Pov**

Con Hipo desmayado, era Patapez quien daba las ordenes. Decidieron pasar la noche en una isla en las Tierras Prohibidas. Al parecer, todos los dragones se habian marchado de Mema y, lo mas sorprendente es que lo habian echo con ellos. Todos los dragones de todas las especies del archipielago se habian reunido, dejando a un lado sus diferencias, todo, por Hipo. Al ver la cara de confusion de los chicos (y Brusca) Gothi decidio revelar el secreto del _porque_ de Hipo.

**Bueno chicos, y Brusca, por sus caras de extrañeza deduzco que no saben porque todos los dragones vinieron a esta isla junto con nosotros. Pues bien, la respuesta la tienen ante sus ojos** -dijo el vikingo señalando a un desmayado Hipo-.

**¡¿QUE?!** -dijero los tres vikingos pequeños mas asombrafos y confusos aun-.

**Pues si. Vereis, para los dragones, Hipo es mucho mas que un amigo o un jinete, para ellos, Hipo es...** -No pudo continuar, ya que la anciana Gothi le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que callara-.

-Dijo la anciana. Esto estaba dejando a los 3 vikingos en un shock permanente: Primero Tuvieron que escapar de Mema como exiliados; despues todos los dragones de todas las especies del archipielago se uunian en la misma isla que ellos, ¡Por Hipo!; y para terminar, ¡Gothi estaba hablando!

**Ejem, alla voy:**

_Hace eones, cuando la guerra entre vikingos y dragones aun estaba presente, un debil y pequeño vikingo consiguio derribar al vastago maldito del Rayo y la Muerte. Nadie lo creyo al momento de comunicarlo. Humillado , se dispuso a dar caza al dragon. Lo encontro en al bosque profundo. Levanto su daga, dispuesto a ver la sangre del animal en su arma, pero, a poca distancia de la cabezqla del dragon, se detuvo. Miro al dragon, y este le devolvio la mirada. Ambas se cruzaro, un verde esmeralda con un verde toxico. El vikingo, antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse, libero al dragon de sus ataduras y este le devolvio el favor no acabando con su vida. Sin saberlo aun, ambos habian creado el Vinculo de Sangre, que los manrendria unidos para siempre, fuera del tiempo, un vinculo aun mas fuerte que el poder de todos los dioses. Ambos combatieron audacia y valentia, hasta el dia en el que los propios vikingos rechazaron al humano. Hay fue donde las verdaderas amistades quedarian al descubierto, donde la verdadera guerra estallaria, y donde el nuevo rey de los dragones se mostraria para acabar con sus enemigos. pobres infelices aquellos que se atrevan a enfrentarse a su poder._

**Y eso es todo. Esta es la leyenda del Æsir* dragon**

Decir que todos, incluido Bocon, estaban en shock era un verdadero eufemismo. No podian creer que ese pequeño y fragil vikingo que dormia placidamente a su lado fuera el proximo Æsir dragon. necesitaban un tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

Por su parte los dragones...

**Narrador (dragon) Pov**

Desdentao habia dado un comunicado para que todos los dragones se reunieran en la Isla Frontera (nombre dado ya que es la isla que hace de frontera entre Mema y Las Tierras Prohibidas). Ahora que estaban todos reunidos, solo quedaba decirles el motivo de la reunion y ponerlos de acuerdo.

_Atencion dragones, necesito hablar ahora mismo con el/la representante de cada especie, es urgente -comunico mentalmente el Furia Nocturna-._

_Enseguida su alteza_ -fue la ultima respuesta que recibio-.

**_25 min despues_**

Los representantes de cada raza de dragon se habian reunido dentro de la montaña, esperando que el Furia Nocturna hablara

_¿A que esperas Desdentao? ¿Cual es el proposito de esta reunion?_ -Pregunto molesto Mortalux; representante de los Pesadilla Voladora-. _Tranquilizate Luxi, recuerda con quien hablas_ -Replico Garfios; representante de los Pesadillas Mostruosas. Desdentao comenzo a hablar-.

_Como ya sabreis, la leyenda ya empezo, Hipo ha sido rechazado por su propia raza. Esta reunion es para ver que razas vais a apoyar a mi... Ejem, pareja_ -Comento el dragon que, si hubiera podido sonrojarse, lo hubiera echo-.

_¿A que viene esto Desdentao?_ -pregunto Tormenta-, _ya sabes que todos queriamos a Hipo antes de saber sus capacidades, más ahora._

_Eso ya lo se. Me refiero a que, para tomar su venganza, Hipo podria llegar a ser cruel, e incluso, malvado._ -explico Desdentao-.

_¿Tan cruel como fueron con él durante su corta vida? Entonces, contad conmigo_ -dijo Garfios-. _Y nosotras_ -dijeron Tormenta y Barrilete a la vez-. _¡Y con nosotros!_ -dijeron el resto de dragones-.

_No os olvideis de nosotros_ -dijo una voz misteriosa. Al mirar atras, los representantes vieron al Muerte Chillante**[N/A: Grito Mortal en latinoamerica]**, al Rompehuesos, un Skrill y a la Reina Gusafuego-. _Todos nosotros apoyamos a nuestro Æsir_ -dijo el Skrill-.

_Drag... Amigos... muchas gracias_ -Fue lo unico que dijo Desdentao antes de irse de alli, con lagrimas en los ojos-.

**Mientras tanto em Mema**

**¿Que deberiamos hacer ahora? Osea, los demas, incluido los dragones, han huido, solo quedamos nosotros.** -dijo Astrid mientras caminaba con Chusco hacia su casa-. **Realmente Astrid, no lo se, creo que lo mejor hubiera sido irnos con ellos, o al menos haberle contado a Hipo lo nuestro.** -contesto Chusco-. **Si, tienes razon, pero al menos, nos libramos de sus lloriqueos-ambos rieron-**

**Estoico Pov**

**¡Habitantes de Mema! Desgraciadamente el fugitivo Hipo ha logrado huir. Es mas fuerte y peligroso que nunca, asi que he tenido que pedir ayuda a nuestros nuevos amigos, los Renegados.**

Sera un placer acabar con Hipo, hermano. -dijo Alvin riendo maleficamente-

* * *

**Creo que nadie se esperaba esto ¿no? :)**

**Se despide:**

**EnderDeath**


	5. No ¡No pienso abandonar! :-(

**Aparece por un lado de tu pantalla un chico muy alto, de pelo y cabellos rojos. Lleva puesto un elegante traje y pantalon negro, con unos zapatos a juego. En su mano derecha porta un anillo con una pequeña bola de cristal en llamas en su interior, mientras que en su derecha lleva un ramo de flores violetas.**

**«Siento con toda mi alma inmortal de fuego no haber podido subir un capitulo en estas semanas, he tenido problemas con el internet, pero traigo malas y buenas nuevas: »**

**«Damas y caballeros, voy a empezar por la mala: "A partir de ahora, subire un capitulo por semana, ya que acabo de empezar mi curso escolar". Y la buena: "Para los que quisieran ver el cariño que se tienen Hipo y Desdentao, y como sera su relacion en privado, empezare en Octubre otro fic llamado "Un poco de privacidad, por favor"».**

**Se** **despide**

**_EnderDeath_**


	6. Capitulo 4: Amor de Dragon

**_Aparece ante vosotros, envuelto en llamas, EnderDeath, con su traje negro, esparciendo flores a su alrededor_****. Buenas tardes señores y señoritas, he vuelto con un nuevo y emocionante capitulo, pero antes, para los que no lo sepan:**

_**Æsir (o Ases) son los principales dioses del panteón nórdico. Están emparentados con Odín y habitan en el Asgard, son mencionados bajo el término genérico «guðin» (dios). El femenino es Ásynjur.**_

**_Disclaimer: How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, si no de Cressida Cowel y Dreamworks. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi autoría._**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Amor de dragon**

**Narrador Pov**

Habian pasado 2 dias desde que el grupo y los dragones se fueron de Mema, la comida empezaba a escasear, y los dragones estaban en la misma situacion, lo que significaba una sola cosa: Habia que marcharse, pronto.

Bocon y Gothi aun estaban hablando sobre todo lo que habia ocurrido ultimamente, que deberian hacer, y que debian contarle a Hipo. Si fuera consciente de sus poderes, podria arrasar con todo a su paso, sin embargo, si no sabia nada, empezaria sospechar y a hacer preguntas hasta saberlo todo, lo que supondria el mismo problema. Lo mejor era contarle una version reducida de la leyenda, y era mejor que lo hicieran sus amigos.

**Hipo Pov**

Habia despertado un par de horas atras, y aun estaba en shock por lo que me habian contado Patapez, Mocoso y Brutilda. Solo recordaba el hacha bajando hacia mi cuello, luego humo y un dulce aroma, y luego, nada. Al parecer, Bocon averiguo algo bastante interesante, resultaba que su padre, no era realmente su padre. Esto no le sorprendio, ya se lo esperaba, no habia parecidos entre ellos dos en nada, fue un alivio no haberlo descubierto por su propia cuenta, pero, de ahi a que los dragones hubieran cooperado juntos para salvarle a él, ¡A ÉL!, no le cabia en la cabeza, ¿Que podia tener de especial un pequeño y esmirriado chico como él? Seria un error, seguro. Aun asi, notaba que algo se le escapaba, algo que no sabian o no querian contarle, y tras todo lo que habia pasado, eso me molestaba, mucho, pero decidi callarme mis dudas por ahora.

**Ne-necesito estar solo chicos** -dije, fingiendo un sollozo-.

**Esta bien Hipo, lo entendemos** -dijo Mocoso con voz tranquila-. **Vamonos** -se dirigio a Brusca y Patapez mientras comenzaba a andar hacia el campamento, y estos dos lo siguieron-.

**Bien, ahora toca investigar** -me dije a mi mismo-.

_Llevo explorando la isla varias horas, solo roca, arena y el gran volcan del centro de esta isla. Me tumbare un rato este saliente, cerca del mar mirando al cielo, viendo los dragones volar de un lado a otro, relajante. Dragones... drago... dra... d... ¡Desdentao! O no me olvide por completo, ¿Donde podrias estar amigo?_ -Los dragones no paraban de entrar y salir de las cuevas del volcan-. _Es la mejor pista que tengo._ -Me diriji a las cuevas mas altas del volcan, pero no era facil con mi pierna artificial, que resbalaba en todos lados. Cuando llege arriba del todo, entre a la cueva mas grande que encontre. Estaba repleta de dragones de todos los tipos, miles de ellos, pero ni rastro de mi compañero, entonces divise una apertura en la parte superior, al fondo de la cueva. Necesitaria ayuda para subir. En ese momento algo me golpeo en la espalda, y cuando me giro... _¡Tormenta! ¿Que haces aqui, no deberias estar con Astrid?_ -pregunté, aunque en realidad, preferia que la dragona estuviera aqui-.

_**Ni de broma volveria a esa isla, y mucho menos con esa arpía**_

**Eh Tormenta, ¿Porque hablas asi de...? T-Tor-Tormenta ha-¡haabla!...**

**Narrador Pov**

Ni que decir, que el pobre chico callo de espaldas al suelo por la impresion. ¡Tormenta, un dragón, acababa de hablarle a él, Hipo, un vikingo, directamente! -**Desde luego, necesito dormir. Tan cansado estoy que oigo a los dragones hablar** -Se dijo a sí mismo, a lo que la dragona contesto secamente-. _**Escuchame Hipo, esto no es un sueño, ni es efecto del cansancio, realmente me estoy comunicando contigo, mentalmente.**_

**¿Pero como es posible?** -dijo el pequeño vikingo, claramente en shock.- _**Solo puedo decirte, que aun hay muchas cosas que no sabeis sobre nosotros, una de ellas es la comunicacion mental. Ahora necesito que actues con la mayor naturalidad posible mientras te llevo a la sala de reuniones para aclarar algunos asuntos con nuestros representantes**_ -dijo la dragona con una voz mas autoritaria-. **E-esta bien, pero ¿porque yo?** -preguntó nervioso-. _**Todas tus dudas las responderan en la sala de reuniones**_ -dijo la dragona, sonriendo mentalmente, al parecer, no le habian contado nada, y eso que para los dragones es lo mas comun del mundo-. **Ok** -dijo Hipo molesto-.

.

.

.

Nada mas pasar por la entrada a la sala, Hipo fue embestido por un Desdentao feliz de verlo despierto, asi que lo celebro a lametones, un poco mas amorosos.

_**Ejem, alteza, para eso mejor iros a una cueva privada**_ -dijo un molesto Tifoomerang-. _**¿Porque, estas celoso Antorcha?**_ -dijo el Furia Nocturna, como intentando presumir-_**, aunque tienes razon, no es momento ni lugar.**_ -negó Desdentao un poco avergonzado-. **¿Que habeis querido decir con eso, Antorcha y Desdentao?** -dijo el castaño aun bajo el peso del dragon negro, un poco sonrojado , ya que el se imaginaba el significado de esos lametones, y feliz, por quien se los estaba dando-.**_Eeeee..., ejem creo que sera mejor terminar la reunion por hoy, todos estamos cansados por el viaje, nos combiene tranquilizarnos y descansar un poco._** -dijo nervioso el Furia Nocturna, ya que aun no queria responder a esa pregunta y, por desgracia, estaba dudoso de si queria demostrar sus sentimientos reales, ya que su humano tampoco le habia revelado los suyos-.**_Garfios, avisa a Barrilete y a Vomito&Eructo y acimpañad a Hipo con Bocon y los demas, y no Hipo, no hay "peros" que valgan, si pasas demasiado tiempo lejos del campamento que ha montado Bocon, empezaran a sospechar algo, y aunque tu puedas oirnos hablar, queremos que eso quede en secreto. Garfios y Barrilete responderan todas tus dudas._** -Hipo no pudo decir nada, los argumentos eran mas que lógicos, asi que se dedico a besar la frente de Desdentao y salir junto con Garfios por la entrada de esa "sala de reuniones-.**_[suspiro(Desdetao)*]. Esto no es justo para ti, Desdentao_** -comento una voz femenina, joven y sensual (Lizzard, representante de los Nadder Mortifero)-. **_Aun no se lo dijiste, ¿verdad? Te estas destruyendo por dentro manteniendo tus sentimientos enjaulados_**-dijo, con ahora voz preocupada-. **_Lizzard, siempre has sido como mi hermana, nunca nos hemos separado, pero, cuando encontre a Hipo, ese sentimiento que hay por el en mi interior...¿Que pasa si no es correspondido?¿Y si el no siente lo mismo?_**-comento un sentimentalmente agotado Desdentao-. **_Ya sabes, que para aprender y ganar,hay que arriesgarse, y eso, se aplica en el amor_** -explico la dragona-. strong_Supongo que tienes razon. La noche esta cerca. Mañana sera cuando le revele mis sentimientos a Hipo._


	7. Capitulo 5: Amor, Rechazo, Traicion

**Aparece envuelto en fuego un EnderDeath, que esquiva facilmente los tomates, tomahawcks, jabalinas, flechas, [etc], que los lectores le lanzan por la tardanza.**

**Muy buenas damiselas y caballeros; siento con toda mi alma inmortal no haber subido antes este (por mi, apreciado) capitulo. Es por culpa de una pequeña "riña" en la que, aunque sali ganando, me rompi el brazo derecho, el de escribir (que conste, eran 3vs1, siendo yo el 1). Pero tras una larga espera, voy a mostraros el capitulo 5 y, para asustaros, os dire que unos sentimientos de amor seran rechazados POR Hipo [risa malvada](Desaparece en una llamarada).**

**_Disclaimer: How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, si no de Cressida Cowel y Dreamworks. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi autoría._**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Un Amor, Un Rechazo, Una Traicion**

**Narrador Pov**

Hipo se dirigia, junto con los dragones, hacia el pequeño campamento que habia montado Bocon, aun preocupado por la despedida tan brusca que habian tenido el y Desdentao, aunque comprendia que administrar la comida, proteger y guiar por el buen camino a todos los dragones era algo muy dificil, y necesitarian un tiempo antes de que pudieran encontrarse, y por fi hablar, a solas.

**Hombre Hipo, has vuelto. Me dijo Mocoso que habias ido a dar una vuelta, que necesitabas despejarte y, despues de todo lo que ha pasado, y el echo de que la isla esta asegurada por los dragones, no m parecio mala idea.** -dijo el rubio vikingo-. **Esta bien Bocon.**-el castaño no estaba seguro de contarle a Bocon la verdad de su paseo; de un momento a otro, un espantoso olor invadio sus fosas nasales-**¡¿pero que... (olfatea)uuff ¡¿que es ese olor?!** -dijo el chico asqueado-. **Jajaja, ¿Huele bien, verdad? es mi plato especial, Mejunge Misterioso -Y tras decir el nombre, el rubio vikingo cogio un cazo y empezo a servir la rara sopa en distintos platos de madera-. Bocon, -dijo el castaño-. creo que voy a salir a que me de el aire -y rapido lo hizo, corriendo, o mas bien huyendo de ese putrido olor**

.

.

.

_Ya en la mesa improvisada de una roca_

**¿De quien fue la maravillosa idea de dejar a Bocon cocinar?** -regañaba, en voz baja, Hipo a sus compañeros-. **Tranquilizate primo, no puede estar tan mal** -dijo Mocoso sin aparente preocupacion-.

En el momento en el que el pelinegro fue a clavar la cuchara en la extraña sopa, una rafaga de viento hizo que el olor de todos los platos llegaran a su nariz, y por el olor, desmallandose y callendose de espaldas. Todos quedaron atonitos ante el poder de los platos de Bocon.

(Todos al unisono)** Estoy llen Bocon.** -dijeron aun pálidos por el olor-. **Va, ¡Mas par mi!** -Dijo feliz el rubio vikingo-. **Creo que yo voy a que me de el aire** -dijo Hipo, aguantandose las nauseas-**Voy contigo Hipo** -dijo la rubia vikinga para sorpresa del castaño-.

Ambos jovenes estaban sentados junto a la blanca arena de la playa, escuchando el tranquilizador sonido de un oleaje suave, mirando una anaranjada puesta de sol, de una belleza casi inigualable. Ambos sin entonar palabra y unicamente uno estaba deseando irse. Brusca decidio romper el silencio

**Sabes Hipo, desde el primer día que te vi, me enamoré de ti. No puedo olvidar la forma en que brillan tus ojos y la forma en que te comportas.** -esta se acerco aun mas a Hipo, a su oido para decir...- **Lo que trato de decirte es que me gustas.** -el castaño abrió los ojos como platos. Y aun mas los abrió cuando la rubia se acerco a el y junto sus labios-.**Guau** fue lo unico que el castaño pudo decir cuando se separaron, justo antes de darse cuenta de que eso no estaba bien. Él ya amaba a otra persona-. **Escucha, creo que tenemos un problema. E-Esto me pilla de sorpresa, no me lo esperaba. No creo que esto saliera bien, no es por ti, es por mi [literalmente].Brusca, con seguridad encontraras a alguien mejor que yo. Si no quieres que seamos amigos después de esto lo entendere, pero no quiero ni puedo engañarte, no siento lo mismo por ti que tu por mi.** -y dicho esto, salio de aquel lugar tan hermoso, con un sentimiento de culpa enorme, dejando a la pobre Brusca alli, sola, con el corazon roto. Esta empezo a caminar en direccion al bosque cercano. Pasado un rato, viendo que no habia nadie cerca que la oyera-. **Te he entregado mi amor... ¿Para que tu vayas y lo destroces? No... ¡No! Hipo preparate, porque, si no eres mio, nadie te tendrá** -dicho esto corrio hacia el dragon mas cercano (Muerte Susurrante), hacerco su mano al dragon y este la acepto, monto en él y partio rumbo a Mema-. **Preparate Hipo** -y por ultimo se olló una risa malvada, en toda la isla-.

**Mocoso Pov**

_No me puedo creer lo rencorosa que es esta chica_ -dijo para sí el azabache, que habia salido a recoger provisiones y lo habia oido todo-. _O no, va rumbo a Mema, debo avisar a los demas._

* * *

**¿Que les parecio amig s?, les asuste al principio ¿no? Jajaja, no se preocupen, jamas separaria a Desdentao y a Hipo, que movida se montaria con los seguidores de Toothcup xD. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Nos veremos pronto**

**Se despide:**

**_EnderDeath_**


End file.
